Mauri
General Information Fetishist (until 420) Chalcedonian (420-700) Sunni (since 700) |culture = Zenati (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Middle Eastern (until 700) Muslim (since 700) |capital = Ifni - 347|rank = Duchy|government = Tribal - Tribal Despotism|development = Start: 28}} is a Fetishist Zenati tribe located in the Fez, Central Morocco and Gharb areas, Maghreb region, of the Africa continent; present at the start of the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. Existing at the beginning of the starting year of 2, the tribe will border fellow Fetishist countries ( south and southeast), Hellenic countries ( north and northeast) and the Coast of Morocco (West African Coast area of the West Africa Sea region) in the west. The tribe will change the state religion a couple of times, from Fetishist to Chalcedonian at the start of the year 420, then to Sunni at the start of the year 700. The tribe will be annexed by Sunni at the start of the year 720, and will not appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. Country is called "Moors" in the mod files. See also: Rome, Morocco Decisions Eastern Technology Reform (until 700) * Requirement(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative power at least 200 ** Religious group is Christian ** Administrative Technology is at least 21 * Effect(s): ** Lose 200 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Eastern Muslim Technology Reform (until 700) * Requirment(s): ** Technology Group is Middle Eastern ** Is not at war ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the follow must be true: *** Religious group is Muslim *** Administrative Technology at least 26 * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change Technology Group to Muslim Mauri Ideas and Traditions (Until 420) * Traditions: ** +25.0% Looting Speed ** +10.0% Movement Speed * Ambition: ** -10.0% Land Maintenance Modifier * Ideas: ** Equites Mauri *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +30.0% Cavalry to Infantry Ratio ** With and Against the Romans *** -1.0% Yearly Army Tradition Decay ** Rounding up Mauri Tribes *** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed ** Land of Heretics and Heathens *** +20.0% Rebel Support Efficiency *** +20.0% Religious Unity ** Legacy of Mauri Revolts *** -10.0% Mercenary Cost ** Utilize Roman Technology *** -7.5% Technology Cost ** Integrate Beyond our Borders *** +1 Diplomatic Relations Berber Ideas and Traditions (Since 420) * Traditions: ** -25.0% Naval Attrition ** May Raid Coasts * Ambition: ** +10.0% Global Trade Power * Ideas: ** Barbary Pirates: *** +25.0% Naval Force Limit Modifier ** Desert Warfare: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Trans-Saharan Trade: *** +10.0% Trade Efficiency *** +20.0% Caravan Power ** Corsairs: *** +1.00 Yearly Navy Tradition *** +10.0% Privateer Efficiency ** Tuareg Cavalry: *** +10.0% Cavalry Combat Ability *** +10.0% Looting Speed ** Dual Diplomacy: *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** The Brothers Barbarossa: *** +20.0% Galley Combat Ability Category:Countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:African countries Category:Fetishist countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Tribes Category:Berber countries Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Shamanist countries Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Middle Eastern (Tech) Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Duchy (Rank)